


A Lily Among Thorns

by sparklyturtle



Series: Potter Babies [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deaf Character, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyturtle/pseuds/sparklyturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her entire life, Lily had been told what an amazing place Hogwarts was, hearing all the old stories and legends her family could manage to tell her. </p><p>Yet, she seemed to be attending a very different school than that of the stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The second Potter kid is Rubeus Arthur Potter because Albus Severus is a stupid name and you can fight me on that.

Lily Potter tugged at the bottom of her plait as she waited to be called.

Hugo stood beside her, desperately trying to spike up his hair as he stared at all the girls around him. “None of them are my cousins, Lil,” he hissed when she made fun of him.

She had made sure to plait her hair so that it fell over her right ear, and, although she knew it is all covered, she couldn't help but feel nervous.

The first people called were twins, they assume. Arthur Bell went straight into Gryffindor without any delay, but the hat seemed conflicted about his brother, who eventually entered Ravenclaw.

The list of people seemed to go on for _years_. She caught a few names she recognised from Dad’s stories, although mainly she was focusing on trying not to vomit.

She was still grabbing at the bottom of her plait when “Potter, Lily” echoed through the hall. A silence immediately fell at the mention of a Potter, and she could feel everyone’s stares on her back as she made her way up to the stool.

Luckily, it was only Neville- or Professor Longbottom, as she ought to call him now- with the Sorting Hat, so his secret smile calmed her nerves slightly.

She saw Jamie and Louis sitting at the Gryffindor table; Louis looked bored, but Jamie winked at her over their cousin’s head. She glanced over at the Slytherin table, and, sure enough, Ru was staring right at her with that little smirk of his, just like dad, that always calmed her.

Neville placed the hat over her head, but it just fell over her eyes.

“I’ve been waiting on you.”

The voice made her jump.

“I had heard of a new Lily Potter, indeed,” the hat told her in a raspy voice. “By the looks of things, you certainly take after her.”

Lily gulped. She has always hated being compared to her grandmother. The moment people heard her name, it was all talk about how wonderful and brave and smart Lily Evans had been. No one ever wanted to know Lily Molly Potter.

“You take after your father,” the hat remarked. “I see great courage and strength in you. But brains to burn, if put to the right use.”

She begged the hat to hurry up its decision.

“I’m thinking, child,” the hat snapped. “A good heart, also. Yet I see that you’re very cunning, when you want to be. I must say, though, you’re not much calmer than your famous father ever was.”

Time seemed to drag as the hat contemplated its decision.

“Mhm, that’ll work,” the hat muttered, before rearing back and bellowing, “RAVENCLAW!”

There was a cheer from the Ravenclaw table as Neville lifts the hat off of her head. Lily stumbles down the steps and launches herself at Rose, who was sat near the top of the table.

Hugo ended up in Gryffindor, which surprised no one. He seemed delighted, but a small part of Lily couldn’t help but be jealous. Dad had so much pride in being a Gryffindor, and Lily knew that Uncle Ron would make a huge deal of Hugo, highlighting the fact that only Jamie got into Gryffindor out of the three of them.

She wasn't paying any attention to the gang of Slytherins staring at her as she left the hall until they were right beside her.

“What’s that in your ear?” one of them said loudly.

“Some kind of weirdo?” the blonde boy sneered. “Something wrong with you, all that stuff in your ears?”

Lily stared at him, breathing heavily as her eyes began to fill up. She tugged her plait desperately back into place to cover her hearing aid. Ru and Jamie were at her side in a heartbeat.

“Piss off, Malfoy,” Ru snapped.

“What, I’m just asking to dopey bitch a question,” Malfoy laughed, waving him away. “Mind your own business, Potter!”

Jamie grabbed his collar, easily picking him off the ground. “One more word, Malfoy,” he growled. “I swear to Merlin-“

“James Potter!” a cry came from behind them. Ru groaned loudly as Professor McGonagall pushed past him.

“Put that boy down!”

“But, Professor-“

“You are _not_ going to argue this time, Potter,” she snapped. “Put the boy down, and report for detention tomorrow.”

“Professor, you can’t do that!” Ru cried, standing beside his brother to face the older woman.

“Oh, believe me, Rubeus, I _can_ ,” she said snidely. “I don’t think your parents would be happy if both of you were suspended from quidditch for a month on top of getting detention, would they?”

She stormed off, leaving a snarling Jamie in her wake.

“I don’t care what dad says,” he spat. “She’s a wicked cow.”

They wished her goodnight, and with that, her brothers left her, but she could still hear their cries of outrage from the stairs.

Malfoy fixed his collar, staring at her as she pulled her hair back in place. He waited until everyone was gone, and then pushed her over. He smiled as she falls, landing on her elbow. He leaned down into her face.

“I don’t care who your parents are,” he whispered. “I don’t give a shit who your brothers _think_ they are.”

He pushed her hair out of her face, making her skin crawl as tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

“You’re just a stupid little deaf _freak_.”

Suddenly, Malfoy was pulled away from her. There was a smack and a cry and next thing she knew, he was curled into a ball on the floor beside her, crying as he cradled his nose.

Lily clambered to her feet, startled to realise that it was the other twin. She noticed that he was slightly taller and lankier than his brother, his hair curlier.

“Don’t think it’d look good for you to have been hit by a first year, would it?” he asked Malfoy. “So leave her alone, or else it won’t just be your face next time, alright?”

“My father will hear about this!” Malfoy squawked as he scurries away.

The boy turned to face her, a smirk on his face. “I’m Archie Bell,” he said, holding out a hand.

“Lily,” she said, grinning as she took his outreached hand. “Lily Potter.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Who even needs a spell to make things float, though?” Matt huffed, throwing his Charms book down on the table with a groan. “Why can’t I just hold it in place?”

Lily snorted, shaking her head at her friend.

“That’s not how magic works, Bell,” she grinned, looking at the book in front of her. “Besides, that charm makes things _fly_ , not float.”

His shoulders slumped and he let out a loud sigh as he slumped back into his seat.

Matt Bell was a scrawny young boy with shaggy brown hair that fell into his eyes. He spoke with a constant sarcastic tone. He hated school and didn’t seem to see the point in magic. No one really understood why he was in Ravenclaw, yet, here he was, and the Sorting Hat rarely made mistakes.

He was the best friend Lily had made since starting at Hogwarts.

“Stuff you, Potter,” Matt retorted, sticking his tongue out at her.

Hogwarts, she had decided, was nothing like what her family had always described it as.

Her entire life, Lily had been told what an amazing place Hogwarts was, hearing all the old stories and legends her family could manage to tell her. Yet, she seemed to be attending a very different school than that of the stories.

Jamie had noticed how quiet she had become since starting school, although he would never say it. Yet she still saw the raised eyebrows and the worried looks and noticed how he tried to see her at least once a day.

Jamie didn’t understand, though.

Jamie was _normal_.

People at Hogwarts saw one of two things; her surname or her hearing aid. They rarely saw the girl behind it all.

Jamie would _try_ to get it, she knew that, but aside from having their grandfather’s name- and even then, he would never be _James_ \- her older brother would never understand what it was like.

Ru might understand, but he finally seemed to be happy with being a Slytherin, with being _Ru_ , so she didn’t think she could ruin that by dragging up bad memories.

_Dad_ would understand because, out of her entire family, he was the only one who knew what it was like to have people stare at you and judge you for things beyond your own control.

Lily reached up and fiddled with the implant which curled up to sit again the side of her head. Her hair was down, covering most of her implant, but _she_ still knew it was there.

It was her own personal curse, something that attracted nothing but unwanted attention and left her feeling alone in the world.

Although, Matt was different, she had found.

It didn’t seem to matter at all to him. He thought she was an alright person, and that seemed to be enough for him.

She glanced over at her friend where he sat slouched in his seat, his feet now thrown on the table and his schoolbook once more in his hands. His brow was furrowed as he glared down at the page in front of him.

She allowed herself a small smile, allowing herself to believe it could and would get better.

Surely it _had_ to get better, didn’t it?


End file.
